


Petty but Pretty

by wenderpul



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenderpul/pseuds/wenderpul
Summary: Yeri’s girlfriend’s cousin is her ex girlfriend.





	Petty but Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is so cheesy it makes you cringe.

To say that Yeri was nervous would be an understatement. She was a walking bundle of nerves and even a pin drop would startle her at this point.

 

See, it was not just about meeting her girlfriend of 4 months’ closest older cousin, no. Yeri always had a way to charm older people, so she was confident initially when Saeron told her that her cousin wanted to meet up with Yeri. This was a cousin who was like an older sister to Saeron, so Yeri was ready to go over the top to impress, since Saeron said her cousin was really protective of her. Yeri came to Saeron’s house today donned in her best flowy yellow dress, long trousers and branded overcoat. She also made sure to wear an expensive perfume, made up her hair nicely and even brought a freaking gift.

 

But what the fuck.

 

She should have seen it coming.

 

No, scratch that. How could anyone ever expected this?

 

How could anyone expect that their girlfriend’s closest cousin…was also their ex-girlfriend?

 

*

 

Yeri knew she was short. Even her younger girlfriend was taller than her. But she felt especially small right now as the girl who towered over her scrutinized her with an expression as if she was forced to be in the same room with a roadkill.

 

It was really unfair, especially since Yeri the one who should have that expression on her face. In fact, she was really tempted to do so but she did not want to do anything that would make Saeron upset.

 

“Yeri unnie, this is my favourite cousin, Joy unnie. Joy unnie, this is Kim Yeri, my girlfriend.”

 

Saeron beamed as she introduced her two favourite people to each other. Joy raised an eyebrow and held out her palm, as if she was expecting Yeri to kiss it but Yeri just glared at her and awkwardly shook Joy’s hand for about 0.5 seconds before they both pulled their hands back, disgusted with each other’s hold.

 

“I’m going to cut some fruits for us okay? You two can sit in the living room and talk first.”

 

Yeri wanted to beg Saeron to not go or even offered to help Saeron but she recognized the look Saeron gave her as she walked pass Yeri. ‘Play nice’. Sure. Why not do that? Play nice with the person who would watch her trip over her own feet and laughed while recording the whole thing instead of helping her out. Make friends with the person who would sew the word ‘LOSER’ at the back of her favourite sweater just because of a trifle argument. Buddy up with the person who would shit on her OTP (SeulRene) to the point they broke up after one stupid, heated argument over the truest OTP.

 

Why not? Grand idea!

 

In retrospect, those were really petty reasons to hate on someone but Yeri was so much younger when she dated Sooyoung and she used to be easily pissed over these small things. Not that Sooyoung who was 3 years older than her was any better.

 

Oh yeah.

 

“Joy? Forreal? Which girl did you murder and steal her identity?”

 

Yeri hissed as Saeron disappeared from view. She was not sure that Saeron was not eavesdropping so she was careful with her volume. Joy/Sooyoung squinted her eyes but she did not immediately reply. Only when the sound of water running from the sink was heard, Joy/Sooyoung spoke. Apparently she shared the same thought as Yeri – Saeron should not hear whatever it was they were talking about now. Not surprising, since devils think alike.

 

“Shut your trap. I go by Joy for years now so you better just call me that like everyone else.”

 

“Which part of you is joyful, _Joy-ssi_?”

 

“The part when I don’t allow Saeron to continue dating you.”

 

Yeri’s jaw fell from shock as Joy triumphantly look at her nails with a half smirk.

 

“DON’T YOU DARE, PARK SOOYOUNG.”

 

“Call me that again, and I’ll be the evil mother in law you see in dramas.”

 

“….sorry….Joy….”

 

“What? I can’t be sure if I’m hearing this correctly but were you using informal speech with someone older?”

 

“I mean, sorry, Joy _unnie_.”

 

Yeri muttered the word ‘unnie’ with a voice dripping with venom but Joy could care less. She was fully smirking now and she looked really satisfied with herself. At that moment, Saeron appeared from the kitchen with a huge smile on her face and brought forth a plate of kiwi and pineapple.

 

“Hey unnies. Are you getting along well?”

 

Yeri replied with enthusiastic nods while Joy cleared her throat and bellowed awkwardly, “Yes, Rongie. This Yerim here seems like a good kid.”

 

“Yerim? That’s strange. Yeri unnie usually never tell people her full name when she first meet them. I guess you guys are really getting along well.”

 

Saeron placed the plate on the coffee table and moved to sit beside Yeri, completely missing the death glare that Joy and Yeri were giving each other. They chatted for a while about Joy’s work as a graphic designer and what sort of work that Yeri was going to do after she finished school, since Yeri was in her final year. Everything appeared to be calm and civilized until Saeron suddenly clapped her hands in excitement, since she just remembered something.

 

“That’s right! Yeri unnie! You said you’re going to bring present for Joy unnie right?”

 

Yeri wished the earth could swallow her whole now. She clutched the paper bag she had placed at the end of her legs tighter, wishing she would not be forced to give it to the Satan’s spawn but Joy’s evil grin and Saeron’s encouraging nudge suggested otherwise. With slightly shaky hands, Yeri passed the bag over to Joy and watched as Joy got hold of her one week’s salary from her part-time job.

 

Seriously. What was it with love that messed up with your hormones and convinced you buying super expensive gifts you could barely afford for your girlfriend’s family member was a good idea?

 

Yeri should write a paper on that.

 

While Yeri was mourning over the loss of her money, Joy had brutally ripped open the wrapping paper that Yeri had tenderly wrapped with caution and care. She finally took out a box of something out of the destroyed wrapping paper and as Saeron leaned closer to Joy in anticipation…

 

“Diet chocolates??? What the fuck do you think I’m fat?”

 

“Urm.”

 

“Unnie, go easy on her.”

 

“Saeron, I will not tolerate anyone who doesn’t acknowledge me as anything less than perfect in this household.”

 

“Well I’m not dating you, so I don’t have to think that you’re perfect. Saeron is the most perfect person here and not you.”

 

Yeri and Joy started to glare at each other with an intensity that could burn any chocolates that was in between them. Saeron was flustered by the sudden compliment but realized that she had to do something about the both of them quickly.

 

“Uhhh. Let’s watch the TV. We can order chicken! Joy unnie! How’s that? We can order your favourite grilled chicken! And Yeri unnie, we can get your marinated chicken!”

 

She tried her best to pacify the two people who were supposedly older than her. Luckily, they both agreed on ordering chicken and the tense atmosphere slowly dissipated although all of them were quiet now, instead of having small conversation like they had had before. Inwardly groaning, Saeron switched on the TV and flicked the channel mindlessly, until she stopped at a channel that was showing the girl group, Tiramisu’s performance and she sent a silent thank you to the heaven.

 

Yeri and Joy both loved Tiramisu, so this should lift their mood a bit. True enough, both of them leaned forward from their seats and paid full attention to the TV. Saeron thought everything was going well and she even saw hints of smile in their expressions. For a while, peace was recovered in the household until something unexpected happened.

 

‘Uh, oh.’

 

Saeron wanted to bang her head to the TV because it betrayed her in the worst way possible.

 

“Hey look! Seulgi was pulling Irene’s hand, navigating through the crowd of idols. That’s so cute!”

 

Saeron watched in horror as Joy’s nose flared in anger at Yeri’s exclamation. However, Joy’s focus was not on Yeri. She was looking at the TV screen and cracking her knuckles as if she was ready to murder someone.

 

“Yeri unnie! Let’s watch Fight My Way! The rerun is being showed right now. Watching concert is boring.”

 

Saeron hoped she was not too late and she prayed that Yeri was in agreeable mood but of course, that was not the case.

 

“I thought you love Tiramisu too, Rong ah? Look at them chatting with other idols. They’re so cute. And Seulgi is still holding Ire-“

 

“Oh! I think the chicken has arrived! Let’s go check it out, unnie.”

 

“But, but, we just ordered! How could it arrive so fast?!”

 

“The chicken shop is just five minutes away from here.”

 

With that, Saeron pulled Yeri along with her albeit the protests by the older girl. Yeri did not notice the dark expression on Joy’s face as the girl watched carefully what was playing on the TV screen.

 

Someone might die tonight, but that someone would not be Yeri (much to Saeron’s relief).

 

*

 

Saeron and Yeri were waiting outside of the house right now and Yeri sighed as she looked at the empty porch.

 

“I told you that it still hasn’t arrived.”

 

“It doesn’t matter. It’s better if we wait for the chicken rather than the other way around.”

 

Saeron pulled her coat a little tighter to her body, the chilly evening was unkind for everyone. Yeri noticed this and walked behind Saeron before wrapping her girlfriend with her own jacket and giving Saeron a backhug simultaneously.

 

“See, this is why we should’ve waited inside. It’s too cold out her for you. You can’t stand the cold very well.”

 

At Yeri’s concerned voice, Saeron turned around and smiled sweetly. She touched Yeri’s cheek with her palm and shook her head.

 

“It’s okay. I like being out here with just you. How was Joy unnie? Did she scare you a little too much?”

 

“Me? Scared? Why would I be scared of her? She’s fine, maybe a bit intimidating but I’ve met worse.”

 

Worse being Sooyoung at her younger days but Saeron did not need to know that. Yeri could only shudder to herself as she was reminded of the crazy scary things Joy used to do when they were dating. Saeron seemed happy at this explanation though, and she turned around and rested her back on Yeri comfortably.

 

“She nice, right? Some people actually nicknamed her ‘Sootan’, I don’t understand why. Oh, her real name is Sooyoung by the way.”

 

“What? How can they do that? I mean it’s not like she terrorizes children and small animals and they run away when they hear her footsteps right? Hahahaha ha.”

 

(Actually, that was a valid possibility. Yeri was sure something like that used to happen back then. Thus, this ‘Joy’ did not scare her as much as Sooyoung did.)

 

“She was wilder in her younger days, according to her, so who knows? But she’s sweet and protective over the people she cares about and she’s the fiercest when the people she loves get hurt. When I told her that I have a girlfriend, she asked to meet with you ASAP or else she would spread my embarrassing baby pictures online.”

 

“What? That’s crazy! I mean I would love to see those but they are from my eyes only!”

 

Saeron bit her smile at her girlfriend’s antic and shook her head. Yeri saw how Saeron’s eyes crinkled along with her smile and her heart beat a little faster. She would never get tired of that smile, no. She would be willing to be the reason for that smile for the rest of her life, if Saeron wanted to.

 

“Don’t worry, unnie. Joy unnie won’t actually do it. But I know I have to let the both of you meet since I like you a little too much and she wants to see who it that teach me about what love is.”

 

“Love?”

 

Saeron hummed and nodded and Yeri’s heart soared.

 

“I love you, unnie.”

 

Yeri hugged Saeron’s waist a little tighter and she was about to kiss her girlfriend when suddenly the front door opened, causing them both to jump apart from each other in shock. Joy stormed out of the house and stopped in between them, her expression seemed calm but there was a hint of danger lurking underneath it.

 

“Rong, I have to go now. I need to deal with something. Here, use my card to pay for the chicken.”

 

Joy hugged her cousin and then turned to Yeri and pointed an index finger to her threateningly.

 

“You! If you touch her in an inappropriate way, or if you hurt her in any way, I don’t care where you are. I will find you and I will kill you. Clear?”

 

Yeri squeaked out something that sounded like, ‘Yes, Ma’am’ as Joy walked away to her car and drove off swiftly. At least she did not say anything about breaking up with Saeron, so Yeri could live with that.

 

*

 

“Unnie, I have something I need to tell you.”

 

“What is it Saeron ah? What did Joy unnie tell you? Pleasedon’tbreakupwithme.”

 

“Breakup? What? Actually I’ve already shown your picture to Joy unnie last week…and she had told me about you two.”

 

“THAT GIANT MOTHEREFFER.”

 

“She approved of you even before you met her today. She said you are a good kid and she could see how I can be attracted to you. She just wanted to see you today since she said it has been a while.”

 

“Huh. She’s not too bad after all.”

 

*

 

Instead of going back to her own house, Joy decided to take a detour to a place that was practically her second home. The apartment housed another three person and Joy had known them well enough to just key in the passcode to their house and barged in like she belonged there.

 

As soon as she closed the door, she could see two figures snuggling on the couch and another figure eating jajjangmyeon at the dinner table that was situated in between the living room and the kitchen. The lone figure sitting at the table brightened up when she saw Joy and she waved at Joy cutely but Joy ignored her and rushed over to the snuggling figures; the older of them, the big spoon just muttered ‘hi’ to her while the small spoon just grinned and waved.

 

Something inside Joy just exploded at the serene scene in front of her.

 

“WHERE WERE YOU WENDY DURING DREAM CONCERT? WHY DID YOU LET SEULGI HOLD YOUR GIRLFRIEND’S HAND FOR SO LONG? SHOULDN’T YOU BE TAKING CARE OF YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND?”

 

“Hyun unnie, do you think she will ever call me and Seulgi ‘unnie’?”

 

“I don’t think she ever will, Wan ah. Do you want me to make her?”

 

Joy felt a chill ran through her spine as if someone just walked over her grave.

 

“Uh, Joohyun unnie. You know I was just kidding, hehe.”

 

She turned to Seulgi and hissed at her girlfriend instead.

 

“Well, are you gonna explain?”

 

Seulgi scratched her head adorably, scared of her girlfriend’s wrath. Wendy and Irene just watched over the other pair of lovebirds with a morbid curiousity. It was not that Wendy was not jealous when she watched the fancam of the incident and how SeulRene shippers went wild afterwards, but she understood the situation as she was there too during the time. Joy’s anger was understandable. Seulgi was an idol that was desired by thousands, probably millions of people. Joy was a graphic designer who was stuck behind the computer for hours, probably days when a deadline was approaching.

 

But Seulgi’s heart did not waver and Seulgi’s eyes could only see Joy.

 

“Sooyoung ah. You remember I told you about a lot of male idols who would try to take advantage of female idols right? I had to stick together with Joohyun unnie since some of our sunbaes pulled Seungwan with them to the front already. I think some cameras captured how worried Wan was when she was separated from us. She kept looking back to check on Joohyun unnie. I was only doing my job as a good friend to both of them.”

 

Seulgi’s soft and patient words melted Joy’s anger but she still kept her poker face on, trying to not back down easily and let Seulgi saw how mere words from the older girl could touched her heart and calmed her like no one else could. Joy was not stupid as well. Wendy and Irene were cuddling just a mere few feet away from them and those two were clearly in love. But insecurity sometimes got the best of them.

 

“Still, you did not have to hold her hand that long.”

 

Joy pouted and Seulgi rushed over and cooed over her.

 

“My baby Ddoyoungie, you know Ddeulgi only wuvs you right?”

 

Irene pretended to barf at Seulgi’s aegyo while Wendy giggled at the rare aegyo display that would only appear when Joy was around. Joy just stuck out a tongue to the couple and she allowed herself to be pulled by Seulgi to the dinner table. She sat on Seulgi’s lap as her older girlfriend fed her jajjangmyeon.

 

“Had a rough day? Where were you just now, baby?”

 

Seulgi was still trying to appease her girlfriend and Irene just rolled her eyes as she watched the TV while lightly stroking Wendy’s arm. Joy answered with her mouth full of food and Seulgi still looked at her like she was an eating angel.

 

“Rong’s house. Went to see her girlfriend.”

 

Joy’s words were barely decipherable and Irene mumbled, ‘Gross’ under her breath as a response to this.

 

“Rong is dating?”

 

Wendy perked up as she heard Joy’s words. All of the Tiramisu members knew Joy’s younger cousin and they all adored Saeron. However, Wendy was the closest one with Saeron, besides Joy. Saeron dating someone would of course be a concern for the girl too.

 

“Yeah, a SeulRene shipper.”

 

Irene frowned as she tugged Wendy closer to her.

 

“Why does Saeron has such a bad taste?”

 

“Hey, I’m not that bad!”

 

“Seulgi, one more word coming out from your mouth that remotely suggests you are okay with the idea of SeulRene, I’ll stop coming here and you can take your popular ass to my house on your own. Good luck on not being spotted by the paps.”

 

Seulgi gulped at Joy’s threat.

 

“I mean, haha. Saeron’s girlfriend is class A weirdo. You should ask her to be careful with that person.”

 

Poor Seulgi thought she was doing well, but when her girlfriend stamped a foot over hers, she knew she had fucked up grandiosely; in what way, she did not know.

 

“Saeron’s girlfriend was my ex-girlfriend in high school you ass, the one I told you guys about. Her being a SeulRene shipper is the biggest flaw she had. But other than that, she’s okay. Anyway, I almost sent her to ditch just now for dating my baby, but she proved herself to be worthy. I guess she’s safe for now.”

 

“Aww, you big fluffball. C’mere let me hug you.”

 

Seulgi wrapped her arms around Joy and squeezed her girlfriend who in return, squealed in delight. Their bubble was burst when a voice calmly spoke to them.

 

“You know Seulgi, I can say a lot of things about Sooyoung but you have to hand it to her, she has eyes. She shipped WenRene even in high school and broke up with her ex who was a SeulRene shipper, I admire such dedication.”

 

Irene turned to look at the couple and spoke positively about Joy for the first time that evening and Joy seemed smug with the unlikely support.

 

“Of course she has good eyes, she’s dating me unnie!”

 

“I take back everything. Forget it.”

 

Irene coolly turned away and ignored both Joy and Seulgi who were shocked to silence and Wendy chuckled humorously over the turn of events.

 

“What a mess.”

 

*

 

“Yeri unnie?”

 

“Yes, Rongie?”

 

“I have something else to tell you about Joy unnie’s current girlfriend…”

 

**END**


End file.
